This invention relates to plants and other organisms having root systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing systems for the improved transfer of fluids to plants and other organisms having root systems. Furthermore, this invention relates to successfully containing fluids in the area surrounding plants as well as the area surrounding other organisms having root systems.
Typically, plants are relatively difficult to transfer fluids to, a factor which greatly affects the health and vitality of the plant. Therefore, a need exists for improved fluid transfer, providing greater plant health and vitality specifically through effective fluid containment in the area surrounding plant root systems.